


惹不起的光之战士

by Maid_of_The_Mist



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-18
Updated: 2019-10-18
Packaged: 2020-12-21 14:17:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21076265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maid_of_The_Mist/pseuds/Maid_of_The_Mist
Summary: *光之战士在2002/90005的时候卡在游戏世界被npc们rbq的故事*all光all爽文，私货很多*全员为剧情服务ooc，请自主避雷*排队的时候更嗷，服务器修好了也就不想更新了





	惹不起的光之战士

在前往水滩村的路上，头痛阵阵传来。  
起初以为是身体不适应第一世界的环境，后逐渐无法集中精神，注意力游离，再继续恶化下去，恐是无法应对接下来的恶战。  
光之战士只得在路边蹲下休息片刻。  
第一世界的植物在混沌不散的天光下是神秘的薰衣草紫色，散发出扰人心智的香气。  
“请跟上，大英雄！水滩村的居民正在等着我们呢！”  
“实在抱歉……身体有些不适，这就来了。”  
光之战士摇摇晃晃地站起身，朝着前方渺小的红色身影追赶。在前领路的水晶公终于停下了脚步，等光之战士追上，继续道：“的确，连我也感觉有哪里不同了，有些力不从心的感觉……啊，不该在这浪费时间，我们赶快重新上路吧。”  
光之战士听从命令，再次迈开脚步。  
“快一些！就在这边！”  
身体突然无法移动了。光之战士才迈出了脚，突然以一种违反力学的奇怪姿势停在了原地。知觉逐渐抽离身体，起初尚还保留微弱的视觉，紧接着似乎有黑洞吸走了所有的光，他突然堕入了黑暗当中。  
“你这是怎么了，大英雄？”  
见光之战士迟迟不动身，水晶公不得不折返，将手在光之战士的眼前晃了晃，也得不到任何回应。  
“嗯——？”水晶公发出了狐疑地声音：“怎么回事，又掉线了？”  
“这回怎么连五分钟都没坚持到，突然僵死在城外未免也太危险了。真是给我增加工作量啊。”水晶公这下不得不守护光之战士身体的安危，不免无奈地叉腰，摘下兜帽，“唉，热死了。”  
他在草丛中找了块形状平整的石头坐下，来回徘徊的怪兽蠢蠢欲动地窥伺光之战士的肉体，闻着人类的味道冲撞过来，水晶公起身念动咒语，解决了怪物，重新坐好等待。  
“好无聊啊……好不容易能抛头露面，结果居然碰上土豆熟了。你可真是幸运啊，我们这些被创造出来的角色都围着你团团转，一定不知道在后台坐冷板凳是什么感觉吧？”  
水晶公从口袋里掏出一包零食，塞了满嘴咀嚼起来。  
“也挺好。我本来担心剧本里没安排吃饭的镜头，要饿肚子来着，这会儿我正好吃饭了。”他戳了戳光之战士的小腿：“你现在正在做什么？尝试回到这个世界吗？”  
光之战士仿佛一块屹立在道路中央的雕塑，纹丝不动。  
“你啊……恐怕了解的也只是这个世界的表面而已。奥尔什方和伊赛勒谢幕的时候，我们在后台看得都很激动。后来出现地芝诺斯，进进出出好几趟，搞得大家都有点不满。啊……不过好像他的人设的确是那样。”水晶公落寞地自言自语道：“飞燕给我带回来消息，说你给我起名叫小红猫，我是挺喜欢的。”  
“嗯……上次见到你的时候，还不是这个发型。这次再见到你，整个人连画质都清晰起来了，不得不说有些迷人了。”水晶公托着脸，用脚背勾起光之战士衣袍的下摆，眼神不老实地飘了进去。“喔呀，连那个地方做得这么精致了？”  
他由坐姿改为半蹲，朝光之战士脚边挪去。  
“我听说过……这是被称作mod的东西没错吧？”  
盯着光之战士的脸看了许久，似乎是在确认他会不会突然苏醒过来。先是戳了戳大腿，在得到默许之后，用手罩住了光之战士的裆部。  
“啊，摸上去比我的大多了……”水晶公扁着嘴在自己身上摸了摸，“可能这就是身为主角的福利吧。”  
光之战士前些天在他准备的卧房中稍作休息后，便立马踏上了寻找阿尔菲诺与阿莉塞的征程，现在那个地方正散发出一股淡淡的气味，刺激着水晶公敏感的鼻子。  
“反正等着也没事做，不如尝尝看好了……”他剥下了光之战士荧光蓝花纹的平角短裤，深褐色的性器绵软地下垂者，大腿上因为内裤束缚了血液流通而留下了棱形的花纹。  
水晶公用舌尖探了探，阳具被他纳如口中，猫魅族的舌头的摩擦本就温暖酥麻，加上他刚刚吃过膨化食品，口腔中有些坚硬的颗粒物，很快刺激得光之战士勃起了。  
“啊——变得又粗又硬了……还湿漉漉的……”  
水晶公用义肢般僵硬的淡蓝色的手为光之战士不断撸动着。  
“你不知道吧……很早之前，在一起探索水晶塔的时候，也发生过类似的事。那时候就已经想对你这么做了，可是那时候的裂痕很快就被修复了，你回来之后，对发生的事似乎完全没有记忆了……”  
他吮吸着光之战士的大腿根，将阴茎向上推动，舔着睾丸与阴茎连接处的皱褶。  
“唔姆唔姆……他们怎么把我设计成了这个样子，虽然好像性能变强了不少，明明之前小红猫那副身体更加灵活健康吧？！不过你这次见到我之后……明显变得兴奋好动了！好像按耐不住想多跟我交流似的，你也知道我是这次舞台的主角了吧！这一次是我和你一起拯救世界了，把目光都落在我身上——你知道是我吧，就算是在别的故事舞台上，也有想起我吧！”  
水晶公用脸蹭着光之战士的性器：“扮演水晶公这样稳重成熟又深情的角色实在是太消耗体力了……我真的很想你，自从水晶塔的故事结束之后，就只能在后台监视你的活动了……当你问我是否就是古·拉哈·提亚的时候，真想立马就把全部的心情告诉你！啊啊——又必须要按着剧本进行，可真是煎熬又幸福的事情……”  
法杖倒在地上发出一声闷响。水晶公干脆撩起衣服，将一条腿搭在光之战士抬起的大腿上，攀着他的脖颈踮起脚让两人胯部相互磨蹭。  
“啊——光之战士的身上有活人的味道……”水晶公忍不住咬着光之战士的脖颈，就算在郊外被怪物撕成碎片，他回到这个世界的那刻，一切都会恢复原样。水晶公此刻处于私心便咬破了光之战士的皮肤，尝到血液的味道，不但兴奋地快要射精了，连血红魔眼都闪耀起来。光之战士看上去还不能射精，但水晶公久逢甘霖，已经忍不住一股股地喷射出来。弄脏了光之战士，他也相当不好意思，况且再过一会儿便会有巡逻兵经过，便赶紧将液体涂散在光之战士的耻毛当中。  
“来接吻总不会有什么问题吧……”  
身高差异让他努力踮起脚尖才能吻到光之战士的嘴唇，上面有一股苦涩的风尘味，却让他异常兴奋，连股缝深处都变得瘙痒起来。  
“稍微再亲热一会儿的话……”  
“喂，看着你对和我一模一样的脸做这种事情，真够让我反胃的。”  
低沉的声音从水晶公背后传来。  
“赶紧扮演好你的角色吧，他就要回来了……”  
阿尔伯特望向突然卷起一阵强风的高空，走到光之战士身边，将水晶公与其隔开，替他整理好了衣物。  
“我知道，你也尽好幽灵的本分。”  
水晶公拾起法杖，朝远处跑去，停在了等待光之战士的山岗上。而阿尔伯特也化作一团光雾，消失在风中。  
阵风停息，光之战士突然深吸了一口气，一脚踏空踉跄地站直身子，朝远方望去。  
头上亮着任务标记的水晶公正在远处向他招手……

tbc？

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. shuangshuangshuang  
2\. 下一个应该光暗好还是暗光好呢？


End file.
